


Second Chance

by bennys_cologne



Category: Powers (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Short Chapters, Teleportation, Vomiting, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennys_cologne/pseuds/bennys_cologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Johnny called Calista "Annabelle" and one time she called him "Dad"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Calista had a nightmare

She couldn´t sleep that night. Lying awake in her usual clothes, a Retro Girl shirt and red jeans, in a shady storage room, the dreams kept her awake. Dreams of her father. She could still remember them when she woke up covert in sweat, voice hoarse from screaming. Dreams of being trapped in a small room, _there´s no way out_ , a voice tells her. She can see him, slowly making his way towards her, like a predator aiming for his next prey. The worst feeling isn´t how hard he punches her, or how she can feel her bones breaking under his enormous power, but the feeling of being helpless, of not being able to fight against him.

She gets up and wanders the empty corridors, still shivering. Her throat feels dry, _maybe she should drink something_. But she finds no water, no matter how many storage rooms she looks into.

_Johnny could help her_ , she thinks. He said he would.

It´s dark and she can hear her bare feet tapping onto the cold floor. Johnny is fast asleep when she finds him in his bedroom. Two Simons are nestled against him, snoring peacefully. She has no clue where the other one´s are.  
“Johnny.” She whispers. Her voice echo´s in the room. The brunette slowly blinks his eyes, confused by the sudden noise. “Wha`?” He slurres, still half asleep. “I´m thirsty. Can I get a glass of water, please?” She feels ashamed for asking such a childish question, but her throat burns so bad.

“Of course.” Royalle nods and get´s up. Simons grumbles, but doesn´t wake up. His bald head sinks even deeper into the expensive cushion.

The two make their way through the empty club, no one say´s a word. After she´s finished with her glass, they sit together and stare into the dark, not ready to go back to sleep yet.

“I´m sorry for bothering you.” She breaks the silence after some time. Johnny clears his throat. “It´s fine. I told you to come and let me help you if you´ve got a problem.” Her head feels so heavy, so she rests it against his shoulder. “Thanks Johnny. You’re so kind to me. “She yawns. “I think I´m ready to go to sleep now. There won´t be any more nightmares tonight.” He carefully strokes her back.

“You’re safe here. I promise.” Johnny´s low voice sounds soft and full of love and then he adds. “I won´t fail you again, **Annabelle**.”

Calista feels her stomach turning into ice. _I wasn´t supposed to hear that_ , she thinks anxiously. She wishes him a good night and disappears into her “room”. She dreams of a better life. Of her being protected by Johnny. “You´re safe.” He whispers to her.  
Morning comes way to fast and Calista finds herself in the club again. Johnny smiles at her. The never talk about that night again. They don´t need to. Calista knows how much she means to the Powers, and vice versa. She´s his second chance.


	2. When Johnny had a nightmare

“Johnny! Johnny, please help me! Please make it stop!” He heard his sister scream over and over again, but no matter where he looked, Royalle could only see snow, soft, white hills and a bright, blue sky. “No!” Johnny called out. He began to run, as fast as his feet could carry him on the frozen and ice cold ground. While her desperate screams went silent. She was gone.

Johnny woke with a start, the dream still lingering on his mind, his heart was thundering in his chest and his mind was racing. _Where_ \- he thought hastily and got out of the bed as fast as he could, _they were not safe here_. **HE** was coming for Annabelle. The brunette needed to find her and take her to the safe place; she was all by herself, probably frightened. _Why did he left her on her own_? _What if he already did found her_? Johnny hectically searched for her all over the club, opening doors and peeking into every corner. Johnny found her in a small storage room, curled up in a small ball, sleeping with a peacefully expression on her face. So peaceful, he nearly forgot the evil that was still coming for his sister. He got closer, checking her thin body of any bruises. Royalle found none, thank god. Sighing with relieve, he stroked her soft hair.

“Annabelle.” Johnny whispered and gave her shoulder a light squeeze. “Annabelle, wake up.” Her eyes opened, trying to focus onto his face. “C´mon, we have to go to the safe place!” She continued to stare at him with big eyes. With that look on her face, the eyes wide open and mouth in an “O” shape, she actually reminded him off...

**Calista**

His whole body froze in shock as he realized that everything was fine and he only had have a bad dream. _NO!_ That couldn´t be happening. “I-...” His voice broke. “I´m so sorry Calista. Please excuse me.” He got up, face burning with shame and walked out of her room. The brunette quickly teleported himself away from her. He made it to his private room, knowing that nobody could come after him, where he collapsed against the next wall. His breath hitched in his throat, he felt sick and there were tears forming in the corners of his eyes. _Shit, shit, shit_ , he thought, mentally slapping himself for his stupidity. He fucked it up. They were doing so well and now he fucked it all up!

The tears streamed down his face now, leaving a wet trail on their way.

Still shaking like a leave, Johnny lit a cigarette and took a deep shuddering breath, inhaling the heavy smoke that finally filled his lungs. Hopefully, Calista could forgive him for his stupid mistake. “I´m so sorry.” He whispered into the silence of the empty room. His head hung low, all of these people in the world, and somehow he collected all the broken ones maybe because he was broken himself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 2, as promised. Thanks to everyone for your big Support. You guys are awesome!!!


	3. After a fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I´m back from Final hell! Now that Schools nearly over I´ve got a long break ahead, and will use the time to write on and on and on...

She had fucked up. A horrible mistake, that´s what it was. Johnny would be angry at her, she thought anxiously. Speeding the last meters into the nearest dead end felt nearly impossible. Her lungs burned, her heart raced and her head was spinning. Someone was screaming her name, but the sounds slowly went by while she crouched behind a trashcan. Her lungs still hurted when she got up to jog all the way back to Johnny´s club. All of her senses where hyper aware, thinking that either Walker or Pilgrim would jump out of the next bush anytime.

Her heart raced again, but full of joy this time, when she finally reached her destination. That was until she saw the parking car. Shit!

The Detectives where outside the building, talking to both Simons (or at least some of him) and Johnny. So she waited, hiding in the shadows of a nearby building until they went away. Johnny sighed when he spotted her sprinting over to them. “Where were you?” He asked seriously, checking her for any injuries. She felt embarrassment rushing through her body. How was she supposed to tell him how she nearly got busted by the Police after shagging her boyfriend?

“I...uh... I was...” she tried to find an excuse for herself, stammering over the words. Royalle fixed her with his eyes. “Please, don´t tell me you where gone to meet this Anti-Powers kid.”

“His dad got killed by one, you can´t judge him after that!” Yes, Krispin was special, but he was her friend, wasn´t he? Johnny sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Your adventures will land all of us in jail. Why can´t you see that he´s not good enough for you?”  
Now she was furious. How could Johnny judge her boyfriend in such a way?!

“Stop trying to interfere in my whole life! Neither you or Simons are my dads, so stop behaving like you´d care about me!” She shouted angrily. “Of course I care for you, you’re everything I got left, **Annabelle**!” Calistas eyes widened. “I´m not your little sister. You cannot protect me. I´m a Power, I don´t need protection!” She hissed, turning around to walk away.

Someone grabbed her arm and the next moment, she found herself on the ground, puking.

Calistas eyes watered while she tried to calm herself down. “I´m so sorry Calista.” Johnny´s voice sounded tired. He helped her get up and walk a few steps. “If you´d like to leave, please do it, I´m not forcing you to stay.” Calista thought about his words for a moment. “No Johnny. I don´t want to go it´s just... it´s so strange. My life has changed so much over the past weeks and I´m still getting used to it.” He nodded and they stood there for a minute.

“Sooo, where are we?” Calista asked while looking around, trying to take in her new surroundings.

“Uhh, I might have accidentally teleported us to Spain.” Calistas eyes went wide. “Wow, thanks Johnny.”


	4. When Johnny didn´t noticed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m back with a new chapter. 
> 
> As always, come and talk about Powers with me:  
> Tumblr: kingsmankaiju

She was happy. Johnny and Simons sat with her; they had ordered some food and talked. This was as close to a family as it could get, she thought smiling. Johnny had an arm around Simons shoulder, stroking him from time to time. Taking another bite from the fantastic food, she nearly spit it out all over the table, when Johnny told a particularly funny joke. They weren´t always like this, sitting together and laughing, Johnny still seemed to be haunted by his past, while Simons was afraid of being alone. And herself?  
Maybe she was a mix of both.

When there was no food left, she volunteered to do the dishes, most of the plates where plastic anyway so there really wasn´t that much to do. Johnny and Simons staid in their seats, whispering to each other, laughing from time to time. She had just turned to leave for the kitchen when Johnny asked; “Could you take this one too, **Annabelle**?” Calista froze in her step and turned around. Johnny seemed like he hadn´t noticed what he just called her. The blond girl quickly grabbed the cup he handed her and made her escape.

After throwing everything away and cleaning the cups, Calista stood there for a moment. She didn´t knew what to do next. Going back to Johnny and Simons? But what if he did noticed what he had said? Maybe he was just embarrassed and tried to play it down. No, she decided and made her way to her room. Maybe Calista needed some time alone.

The room was still the same as she had left it. Small, untidy and definatly not a bedroom, but as long as it was safe, she was fine with it. There even was enough space to fit her Retro Girl posters. She stared at them, wondering what the power would do. What would Retro Girl do?

Calista didn´t noticed the footsteps entering her “room”.

“Calista...” She flinched slightly and turned around to face Simons. He came alone, starring at her with a sympatric glance. “I´m sorry for what he said to you.” His voice sounded so much warmer then when they first met. The blond girl knew that the power was extremely jealous at first, thinking she would steal his lover away or something, but they slowly grew closer to each other.

“It´s fine, Simons, nothing to worry about.” She reassured him.

The bald man sat down next to her. “It´s hard for him, living with the burden that is Annabelle´s death. He can´t sleep at night, keeps having nightmares and stuff. The way I just saw him... he didn´t looked this happy in a long time.” Simons made a short pause and looked her deep in the eyes.

“He trusts you. Please don´t think of yourself as a cheap replacement of what he once had. You’re a good friend... to both of us.” Calista smiled at him. “Thanks Simons.”

He got up again. “Please come and join us again, Calista.”


	5. When Calista was fine with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, plus todays the day! As I said, I still have to wait for Season 2, but that´s totally fine.  
> This chapter is also slightly AU, what if Calista flew back to Johnny´s Club after she discovered her power.  
> Maybe she did, who knows? :)

“ **Annabelle** ” Calista turns at the words. “You remind me of her.” Johnny said, smiling at her.

“You both are so beautiful and so talented.” She can feel a faint blush rousing on her cheeks. “Thank you so much, Johnny. I feel honoured.” She got used to being called by his sister’s name. It didn´t meant she was a replacement or a copy of her; she was more like his second chance. And that was fully okay to her.

Johnny´s hands stroked her shoulder. “I still can´t believe it.” She said, feeling like her whole body was feather light. “You did it, Calista. Now, it´s time for you to fly.”

Calista nodded, starring into the distance. She felt her feet slowly lifting from the ground as she hovered over the ground, circling the older power as she did. Johnny followed her with his eyes, a faint smile on his lips. She flew a second round, until the power could feel her body accustom to the new sensation. Then, she pushed herself up, higher, higher, until Calista saw the blue sky growing bigger and bigger as she came closer. The colours grew darker, the blue seemed to darken. The air was cold up here. She managed to stop her flight and look down. Sure, she already flew once, when she jumped down that building, but this time, it felt different. Much better.

Beneath her feet, L.A´s people did their usual everyday life. Nobody noticed the blond girl rising into the sky. But she could see them. Noticed so many things hidden in the chaos. Women pushing baby carriers in front of them, business man on their way to their work, kids running on the streets. Calista felt a tear running down her cheek.

The way back down took her only a moment, until she could feel the warm ground again. Johnny stared at her in awe. “That was... amazing.” The blond girl walk over to him, legs shaking with all the emotions floating her body.  
“Did you see me? I flew through the sky like I was born for it.” He supported her when her legs gave out under her. “You are.” Johnny said. “Born for it.”

The tears where still running, Calista gasped for air. This was it. Everything she ever wished for. All she ever wanted.

“Now, come.” She stumbled behind him. “Let´s get back to the club.”

Calista felt her legs lifting from the ground from time to time. She definatly needed to work on that issue.

The club wasn´t far, just around the corner. As they walked, the blond power watched the sky. Maybe she could spot Retro Girl from her position. The older woman could be her teacher, they could fly together!  
“Johnny” She asked as they reached the door. “Do you think Retro Girl will fly with me? That she´ll teach me?” Suddenly his face fell.

“Calista, there´s something I have to tell you.” She got closer, curious what the brunette meant. “It´s about Retro Girl...”


	6. When both were fine with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it´s done! Thanks to everyone who left comments and kudos on this work, I really appreciate it. With Season 2 nearly over, I´m still hoping that Johnny will return one day.  
> Plus I´m in denial over some Things that happened. Who´s with me?
> 
> Tumblr: Kingsmankaiju

The people were applauding her. Her!

Calista never felt as proud as in that moment. The cameras showed her face everywhere, there were already some kids dressed up as her, who would pretend to be the new Retro Girl. As she made her flight around the town, the power noticed something she hadn´t thought about in weeks. It was Johnny´s club.

The lights were out in the Here & Gone club. A faint dust layer had settled onto most of the interior. Including the bar, she remembered seeing Johnny sitting there, watching over the club, the dance floor where Simons used to clean up every night after the club had closed and Johnny´s “office. Calista couldn´t believe her eyes when she noticed the opened and already emptied Sway package lying on the ground. She picked it up, carefully as it were on fire. How long was Johnny gone? She wondered while continuing her walk.

Everything felt so different than before. Here, were everything had started.

Here, were she had kissed Krispin for the first time while hiding from the cops and were she witnessed Wolfe´s death. Gone, were all these moments now. Only a memory of hers, pushed back by all the exiting things that had filled her life. Calista felt ancient while looking at her past, as if she was alive for more then roughly eighteen years.

Her steps echoed in the abandoned building. That´s when she noticed it.

As the blonde girl bend down to pick up an old photo from the wall that once had been her room, footsteps could be heard. Someone was inside the building with her!

Adrenaline filled her veins and rushed through her body. She felt her power rummaging inside of her, ready to fight whoever was outside that door. “You can do it.” She whispered to herself and pushed the door open with all her force. The footsteps stopped.  
“I know you’re out there! I can hear you, come out and I won´t hurt you!” She announced, hands balling into fists. “Calista?” She couldn´t believe her ears as she heard the voice who was talking to her. It was Johnny Royalle.

She stormed out of the room, throwing herself into his arms. “Johnny! You`re back!” Calista felt tears in her eyes at the sight of her old friend. How odd that the two would meet on this day, in this particular building. He returned the hug, pressing her tight against is slim body. “You... you´ve changed.” He noted staring at her new costume. She followed his eyes, suddenly embarrassed of how much skin she was showing. “I´m the new Retro Girl.” Her voice pitched high, showing how exited she was.

He was silent for a long moment, his mouth opened and closed again, as if he wouldn´t dare to speak his mind. Then, after a long pause, he smiled at her. “I can see how much you´re glowing. It´s good to see you happy.” She was thankful for his words. He could lecture her later about how dumb she was taking Retro Girls place and giving the media something to chew on. For now, the only thing that mattered was the two of them.

Calista would have loved to take the Power out for a coffee or something, but having the two most popular powers in town walking into a cafe probably wouldn´t end well for any of them. Plus she didn´t dared to set a foot out and talk to the media after what happened to Conrad. Or, what Walker and Pilgrim did to him (for what she was thankful). He was a monster, and monsters had to be stopped. Maybe the thought of monsters had brought her in this place the first way, she thought while following Johnny back to the main room.  
“Johnny, did you heard that Triphammer is-...” He put down two glasses in front of them. “I heard the news, I was travelling, not vanished of the world.” His voice sounded tired. The only drinks left in the club were some bottles of water and a coke. They settled down and drank while Calista told her friend how she became the new Retro Girl and what else happened while he was away.

“You didn´t helped me kill my dad.” She said after a while. Johnny sighed, closing his eyes. He took out a cigarette and lit it. “So you killed the asshole?”

“No! I didn´t kill him, I merely punched him, a few times or so.” Johnny laughed at that. “He deserved it. I hoped you wouldn´t kill him. It would have made a monster out of you too. You´re so much better then all these fuckers. You´re a real hero.” She felt warmness spreading through her body.

“Johnny, I owe you so much. You’re my best friend. You’re probably the best thing I ever had to a father then my real father was. I just- thank you, Johnny.” Calista could see a faint blush creeping up the older man´s neck.  
“No, Calista, I should thank you. You made a better person out of me.” She returned to her drink and the room fell silent, while Johnny took a pull out of his cigarette. The sun settled down, throwing shadows through the windows. The lights were out and couldn´t go back on, so, as hard as it was, Calista knew they both needed to leave soon.

She got up from her seat and slowly walked over to the door. Johnny followed her, coming to a halt right next to the door. This felt all too familiar, she thought with melancholia. “So, that´s it.” She stated, waiting for his response. He nodded.

“We will see each other again. I found you once, I find you again.” A tear made it´s way down her cheek. “You can visit to me whenever you want to. You know where to find me.” She took off into the night, looking back once more to see him standing at the door.  
“Goodbye **dad**!” The words left her mouth before she could take them back. But Johnny only smiled and nodded into her direction, before he disappeared into nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thans for reading this. I just have sooo many feels for their cute friendship. 
> 
> As always, hit me Up on Tumblr to Chat about Powers.  
> Tumblr: Kingsmankaiju


End file.
